In the field of high contrast, energy efficient, wide color gamut displays, it is known to create displays comprising a backlight of discrete independently controllable emitters (e.g. LEDs—both inorganic and organic) and a high resolution LCD panel. The combination of a low resolution backlight and a high resolution LCD panel (i.e. “dual modulator displays”) is disclosed further in co-owned: (1) U.S. Pat. No. 7,753,530 entitled “HDR DISPLAYS AND CONTROL SYSTEMS THEREFOR”; (2) U.S. Patent Application Publication Number 2009322800 entitled “METHOD AND APPARATUS IN VARIOUS EMBODIMENTS FOR HDR IMPLEMENTATION IN DISPLAY DEVICES”; (3) U.S. Patent Application Publication Number 2009284459 entitled “ARRAY SCALING FOR HIGH DYNAMIC RANGE BACKLIGHT DISPLAYS AND OTHER DEVICES”; (4) U.S. Patent Application Publication Number 2008018985 entitled “HDR DISPLAYS HAVING LIGHT ESTIMATING CONTROLLERS”; (5) United States Patent Application Publication Number 20070268224 entitled “HDR DISPLAYS WITH DUAL MODULATORS HAVING DIFFERENT RESOLUTIONS”; (6) United States Patent Application Publication Number 20070268211 entitled “HDR DISPLAYS WITH INDIVIDUALLY-CONTROLLABLE COLOR BACKLIGHTS”; (7) United States Patent Application Publication Number 20100214282 entitled “APPARATUS FOR PROVIDING LIGHT SOURCE MODULATION IN DUAL MODULATOR DISPLAYS”; (8) United States Patent Application Publication Number 20090201320 entitled “TEMPORAL FILTERING OF VIDEO SIGNALS”; (8) United States Patent Application Publication Number 20070268695 (“the '695 application”) entitled “WIDE COLOR GAMUT DISPLAYS”—all of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.